jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Buddy System/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown during the winter season.) Narrator: It was a frosty day in Tarrytown, and Jay Jay the Jet Plane was just returning home from making a delivery. (On the latter half of this, cut to the sky as Jay Jay swoops into view and comes forward. A small clump of snow coats each wing, and he is shivering badly.) Narrator: And boy oh boy, was he cold. (He swoops o.s.; cut to the runway as he touches down and approaches the nearest road.) Narrator: Jay Jay couldn't wait to get back to Tarrytown Airport, and get in front of a nice, warm heater. Jay Jay: M-m-m-my wing flaps are c-c-covered with snow and my...my jets need to be warmed! (The loudspeaker beeps.) Brenda: (on speaker) Calling Jay Jay. Calling Jay Jay. Please report to Brenda Blue's workshop, right away. Jay Jay: Oh...if I d-d-don't...get myself warmed up soon, I'm g-g-g-going to t-turn into an icicle! (The shivering jet plane makes his way down the road to the main hangar, and slowly goes inside. Cut to inside the hangar; Big Jake and Tracy are standing near Brenda between them. Jay Jay enters next to Big Jake; the snow that covered his wings has melted off.) Brenda: Oh, hi, Jay Jay. How was your flight? Jay Jay: T-t-t-terrible, B-Brenda! I'm f-f-freezing in this c-cold weather! Big Jake: Why, that's exactly what we wanted to talk to you about. How would you like to be someplace warm and comfy? Brenda: (from o.s.) There's a delivery that needs to be made in Sunshine Desert. (Cut to her on the end of this.) And we thought you and Tracy would like to go there together? Tracy: Yup, and it's a nice, warm place and there's lots of neat stuff to see there. We can stop and see all the sight. Jay Jay: Did you say "warm"? Yes, yes, yes!! Big Jake: It's so close and such an easy flight that you two can fly there by yourselves. And when you arrive, you can stay with my brother, Big John, at the Sunshine Airport. Jay Jay: Yippee! When do we leave? Brenda: Right away. But there's just one thing you have to do. Jay Jay: What? Big Jake: Well, you have to use the Buddy System. Jay Jay: What's the Buddy System? Big Jake: Well, Jay Jay, the Buddy System means that you and Tracy have to look out for each other. (Cut to Tracy, nodding in agreement; he continues o.s.) You have to stay together at all times. (Back to him.) That way, if anything goes wrong, you won't be stuck on your own. Jay Jay: Oh, we understand. Right, Tracy? Tracy: Right. Brenda: Great! Well, you'd two better get going, have fun! Tracy: Yeah, let's go! Jay Jay: (giggling, starts to exit) Yeah!! Light synthesizer/flute melody with drums, moderate 4 (G major) (Wipe to the runway outside; one by one each jet plane taxis across it, and in a head-on view, they take off.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay and Tracy happily took off on their way to warm and wonderful Sunshine Desert. Harp for one beat, lively feel; slightly faster tempo (Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky. The two jet planes rise into view and come forward, swooping from side to side in time with the music.) Flute out, piano in Clarinet section after first two lines, straight on third Jay Jay: Together with my buddy, it's a better way to be (They stop and begin to sway to the rhythm.) If the weather gets too cloudy, there are two of us to see Tracy: But it's never far alone Jay Jay: We're never stuck out on our own Together is a better way to be Tracy: You bet! Jay Jay: We've always been the best of buds Tracy: We're really quite a pair Jay Jay: To have a friend so faithful is really rather rare To never be alone no matter when, no matter where Oh Jay Jay, Tracy: Together is a better way to be Together is a better way to be Piano/clarinet out, violin in Music stops on second half of Jay Jay's first line Tracy: I'll look out for you, and you'll look out for me Yeah. Jay Jay: We'll always stick together, it's the safest way to be If something should go wrong, we won't be on our own Stoptime Tracy: I'll have you, and you'll have me Harp for one beat, normal rhythm resumes; same instrument style as start Jay Jay, Tracy: Together with my buddy, It's a better way to be If the weather gets too cloudy, there are two of us to see But it's never far alone, they're never stuck out on their own Together is a better way to be Together is a better way to be Song ends on a stinger (The happy jet planes swoop o.s.; dissolve to an establishing shot of Sunshine Desert and zoom in slowly. It is not snowy here.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Wow, Sunshine Desert! I can't believe we're finally here! (Back to the sky; the jet planes swoop into view.) Jay Jay: And mmm-mmm, it sure is warm and comfy. Tracy: Big Jake and Brenda said we could take our time and see all the sights before we come back home. Jay Jay: Great, 'cause the first place I wanna go to is Sunshine Desert Canyon. Tracy: Well, the first place I'' wanna go to is Sunshine Desert Cave. ''(The sudden wish to do different things is thrown into the blue plane's head.) Jay Jay: Hmm. Well, we only have time to go to one or the other before the sun goes down. (Both planes begin to think really hard.) Narrator: Tracy and Jay Jay each wanted to do something different. Now what would they do? They thought about it for a while, and they finally came up with an idea. (The blue leader's eyes light up, and he turns toward his buddy with a smile to match; he got an idea.) Jay Jay: Hey, I know! Why don't we each go do what we want? Tracy: That's a great idea! (pauses, remembering something) Oops. But wait a minute, we're supposed to be using the Buddy System—we're not supposed to leave each other's side. Jay Jay: (dryly) Oh, that's right. Tracy: (pauses) But you know what? Jay Jay: What? Tracy: We could just stop being buddies for a little while. After all, we can be buddies again later. Jay Jay: Okay, Tracy! Tracy: (from o.s.) Let's do it that way, then. See ya, Jay Jay! (Pull back to frame her.) I'm flying to the cave! Jay Jay: I'll meet'cha back here, Trace! I'm headed for the canyon! Narrator: So, Tracy went her own way— (She flies off.) —and Jay Jay went his. (He too flies off; dissolve to an empty stretch of sky.) Narrator: But some time later... (Tracy flies into view.) Tracy: Boy oh boy, I should've reached that cave by now. Uh-I wonder if I'm going the right way. (Cut to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Gee, that canyon can't be this far away, can it? Where is it? [Animation goof: Jay Jay and Tracy's features are mirrored during this exchange.] (Back to Tracy, seen at a medium distance as she flies forward. She is starting to get worried.) Tracy: Boy oh boy. I think I'm lost! I should've stayed with Jay Jay, he's always good at directions. Oh, now what am I gonna do? (She swoops to the left o.s.; cut to Jay Jay as he flies into view, also getting worried as his wings wilt slightly.) Jay Jay: Wow...I don't know where I am! Too bad I left Tracy, she'd know where to go. She knows how to get anywhere. (He flies downward; back to Tracy. She begins to jitter slightly in place as we hear the sound of her jets backfiring.) Tracy: Oh, no! I'm running out of gas! What a bad time for this to happen! I have to land, right away! (She lets herself drop out of view; back to Jay Jay, his jets start to backfire, too.) Jay Jay: Yikes! My gas is almost gone! I have to land, right now! (He drops as well; cut to a long shot of the desert. As the narrator speaks, Tracy comes into view and cruses slowly.) Narrator: Poor Tracy wandered through Sunshine Desert, looking for some sign of Jay Jay. (Close-up of the lost jet plane as she comes into view.) Tracy: Boy, I hope I find Jay Jay before it gets too late. Big Jake was right—we should've stayed together like good buddies. (In another area of the desert, Jay Jay roams slowly across the dry surface.) Narrator: Meanwhile. Jay Jay was searching desperately for Tracy. Jay Jay: Oh, boy...I never should've left Tracy! I shoulda stuck with that Buddy System! Now look at the fix I'm in! (He backs up slowly.) Narrator: But as luck would have it... (In close-up, he ends up backing into an oblivious Tracy, back also turned. At the second of the touch, both quickly turn to face each other as Jay Jay gasps.) Jay Jay: Tracy! Tracy: Jay Jay! Jay Jay: Boy, am I glad to see ya! Tracy: I'm glad to see you too, Jay Jay! But...but why aren't you flying? Jay Jay: Well, I got totally lost, a-and I flew around so much that I ran out of gas. Why aren't you flying? Tracy: (chuckles) I did exactly the same thing! (Both laugh.) Boy, we really messed up this time, didn't we? Jay Jay: Uh-huh. We shoulda stayed with that Buddy System and stuck together. Tracy: You can say that again. (pauses) Hey! But you know what? Jay Jay: What? Tracy: We can start the Buddy System right up again and not leave each other's side. Jay Jay: Hey, yeah! It would be like we never stopped! Tracy: (from o.s.) Right. Jay Jay: So what can I do for ya, buddy? Tracy: Well, we need to figure out a way to get to the nearest town and get some gas. Do you remember where it is? Jay Jay: Hmm...I do remember Big Jake telling us that the nearest town was called Sunnyville. It should be pretty near where we are now. Tracy: That's great, Jay Jay! Boy, are you good to have around as a buddy. (Jay Jay chuckles.) Come on, let's go! (She leads the way.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay and Tracy went off to find the town of Sunnyville. (Double clock wipe to an empty area of the desert; one by one each plane comes slowly into view, obviously lost again Tracy stops while Jay Jay goes o.s., before joining her seconds later.) Jay Jay: What is it, Tracy? Tracy: I just remembered something. Big Jake told us that his brother, Big John was at Sunshine Airport. Maybe we can radio to the airport and ask Big John to come out here to help us. Jay Jay: Great idea, Tracy! Bo-o-oy, I'm glad to have you as my buddy. Tracy: (flattered) He-ey! (As Jay Jay starts speaking, he inclines his head off to the left, eyes turning in the direction of his radio as he starts speaking into it.) Jay Jay: This is Jay Jay calling Big John at Sunshine Airport. Come in, Big John. Big John: (over radio) Big John here. Hi there, Jay Jay! We're waitin' for ya! What's takin' you and Tracy so long? Jay Jay: Ohhh boy, Big John, it's a long story. But before I tell it, me and my buddy Tracy really need your help. Narrator: Well, sure enough, Big John was able to help them. (Overhead shot of the two; Jay Jay continues speaking, but his speech is muted under the following.) Jay Jay: Now, Jay Jay and Tracy knew they were going to get some fuel and get back in the air again very soon. (Dissolve to the sky; Jay Jay and Tracy, fully fueled up, rise into view and come forward.) Narrator: At Sunshine Airport, they delivered their package and stayed the night with Big Jake's brother Big John. The next day, they even got to see the cave and the canyon. Then they flew home, happy to be in each other's company. (Dissolve to outside Revvin' Evan's firehouse at Tarrytown Aiport. The snow is still on the ground from the start. The two planes taxi into view.) Tracy: Jay Jay, that was fun! Thanks for being the best buddy ever! Jay Jay: You're welcome, Tracy. You're a buddy I always wanna go places with. Tracy: Thanks. I'm gonna go over to Brenda's workshop to tell her and Big Jake all about our trip. Wanna come? Jay Jay: You bet. I'll be right there, I just wanna get some more gas first. Tracy: (leaving) Okay, see ya! (The minute she exits, Jay Jay turns in the opposite direction; at the same time. Snuffy and Herky come in the exact direction Tracy left.) Snuffy: Hi, Jay Jay. (This gets the blue flyer's attention; he turns toward them as they gather up.) Snuffy: Welcome back. Jay Jay: Hi there, Snuff! Hi, Herky! Snuffy: How was your trip? Jay Jay: It was great! Where are you guys off to? Herky: We'r-r-re going to Moose Head Falls to make a deliver-r-ry, and Snuffy's coming with me as my buddy! Snuffy: Yeah, but I don't know why. Herky can do it fine all by himself. Jay Jay: Snuffy old pal, there's one thing I've learned, it's this: there's nothing safer and more fun than having a buddy to do things with. The Buddy System really really works. Have a safe fun trip, guys! (He turns around and exits, the other two buddies heading off in the direction of the main hangar. Cut to an overview of the airport on the start of the next line.) Narrator: Jay Jay had discovered that when it comes to trying new things or going to new places, there's nothing better than having a buddy along to make everything safer, happier, and more fun. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts